


Same

by lalazee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexytimes outside the tour bus, because they're too stupid to get inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedisneylesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneylesbian/gifts).



> Drabble prompt fill for two friends who begged me to finally do something 1D!

"How the _hell_ d'you open this bloody _door_?" Niall said, breathlessly laughing away his frustration as he shoved a shoulder against the folding door of the tour bus.

"Fuck if I know." Zayn's voice was hushed and rough at Niall's ear, the lithe length of his body pressed against his back. Niall bit back a yelp as Zayn nuzzled Niall's nape, his raspy stubble scratching against Niall's throat. Distantly, Niall knew he'd end up with a burn on his pale skin. That'd look suspicious as anything. " _Niall_ ," Zayn gritted out, his hands clamping roughly over Niall's hips, fingertips sliding around towards his zipper. " _Hurry_."

"I - I -ohhh, _Jesus_ , alright, that's my zip you've got there. We're - _uh_ -" Niall bit back a moan as he thud his forehead against the glass of the door, mindlessly rutting his dick up into Zayn's sure hand. " _Christ_. What am I... what'm I doin'? What was I meant t'be doin'?"

"Too slow," Zayn's said gruffly, his breath soft puffs against the back of Niall's neck. He palmed Niall's balls, rolling them lightly, and when Niall tilted his head back in a faint, little keen, Zayn pressed frantic kisses along the line of his shoulder and throat.

"I'm - uh - _hmm_ , can't do this in the open," Niall said, his thoughts scattering in every direction, blinking out and blinding him with every urgent pump of Zayn's hand along his throbbing cock. He felt on fire from the toes up, his body set alight with every stroke of Zayn's firm fingers, with every moist, open-mouthed bite over his thin t-shirt.

Niall never felt like anything - never felt like _anyone_ until he was with Zayn. Until he saw himself the way Zayn saw him. Zayn flicked the switch on in Niall, and he felt lit up from the inside out. Sometimes he wondered if people could see how he shined when he looked at Zayn. Then he remembered that he didn't care.

“Zayn, _Zayn_.” Niall had slumped forward, his palms smacked flat on the door, his jaw pulsing with the force of keeping his mouth shut. If he was too loud, _someone_ would come. “We _have_ 'ta m-move. _Hide_. Zayn. Oh Lord, _oh Lord,_ don't stop okay, just pretend I'm – _mmm_ – talking shite.”

“Don't worry,” Zayn murmured in his ear, his breath coming quick and harsh. He rutted his dick up against the crease of Niall's ass, grinding hard against the thin material of his jeans. “I've got you. _Shit_ , you feel perfect. You're _perfect_.”

Niall choked on his words, his knees gone weak and his hips jerking erratically, both wanting to arch back towards the thick, long length of Zayn's straining dick, but completely under the control of Zayn's quickening, tightening grip on his own cock. Niall bit down on his lip, his throat eking out the most depraved little mewls he'd ever heard out of himself.

“ _Faster_ ,” Niall begged, his breath hitching. “Please, Z – _ah_!” Zayn pumped at Niall's slick, leaking dick with erratic urgency, the husky, desperate gasps at Niall's ear speaking volumes for Zayn's state.

Zayn's voice was fucked-out and gravelly behind him, his mouth damp at Niall's ear. “You know I love you like this, yeah? Know it's all I – _ah_ – think about.”

Niall could feel the end coming over him, spreading through his limbs like a bonfire ready to light the sky. Turning his head, Niall crashed his mouth against Zayn's, his lips parting, wet and wanting and welcoming Zayn's avid, messy tongue.

A low, guttural moan from Zayn laid thick on Niall's lips, and that alone was enough to jar Niall into crying out and spilling over Zayn's hand. Niall's sound of release seemed to shoot right through Zayn, because seconds later he was breaking the kiss to slam Niall against the door and bite down hard on his shoulder as he rode out his own orgasm against Niall's arse.

Niall allowed his knees to buckle, only because the sheer weight of Zayn's body sandwiching him to the glass was holding up his body. With his cheek smushed against the door, Niall found one last drop of energy in him to shake with soft laughter.

Zayn groaned and jerked his hips away. “ _Jesus_ , don't fuckin' vibrate against my dick after that – too _sensitive_.”

Niall snorted. “Because I'm _so_ comfortable shoved against this door like a squashed midgie.”

“ _Mmm_.” Zayn took Niall by the arms and turned him gently, looking down at Niall's open fly, then up with a slow, warm grin that brought radiant amber to his eyes. “I like you like this.”

Niall felt his cheeks sizzle as he quickly tucked himself away and zipped up. “Right,” he said quietly, because he never knew what to say to things like that. Being sexy or forward or whatever – he didn't do that. Not because he didn't want to. He just... _didn't_.

“Oiy.” Zayn gripped Niall by the chin and met his eyes with placid, reassuring confidence. “I like you like this. Now say, 'cheers Zayn, I like you like this, too'.”

“Uh.” Niall was positive he was red from chest to cheeks now. Lucky he was wearing a top, at least. “I like – I like you too. Not just like _this_. Just always.” His gaze flicked down to his shoes, then back up.

Before Niall could react, Zayn's hands were cupping his face and bringing him in for a quick, tender kiss. With their noses brushing and their foreheads bumped together, Zayn quietly said, “Yeah. Same.”


End file.
